


days days days

by hellodeer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo goes to MIT and Piper and Jason go to Harvard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days days days

Leo rounds the corner, smiling and waving as he sees them. His mouth is open too wide, his eyes huge, darting left and right nonstop. He sits down like a sack of potatoes next to Piper and his head immediately falls on the tabletop.

Piper frowns, sighs. “How many Cokes did you have?”

Leo grunts something she doesn’t understand.

“What?”

“Twenty,” he says, turning his head just enough for his mouth to be in the open air. “Maybe thirty. I lost count around the fifteenth can.”

Piper sighs. On her other side, Jason whines and rubs his temples.

“I know how you feel,” he says to Leo, his voice miserable. “We’ve been here all night studying, I’ve had twenty-three cups of coffee.”

“Finals are hell,” comes Leo’s reply, again muffled by the table.

Jason is about to nod when his stomach roars. He blushes.

“Sorry,” he says, and Piper smiles. He’s cute with his cheeks painted pink like that.

She closes her book, rests Capitalism From Below: Markets and Institutional Change in China on top of Jason’s Theory of Globalization. 

“I think we’ve had enough,” she says. She checks the clock on her phone. “It’s eight thirty-one. We’ve been here since eleven pm, and Leo, I’m sure you’ve been up all night too.”

“I haven’t slept in two days,” he says, lifting his face. His eyes are crazy and his smile crazier, and he makes a peace sign.

Piper shakes her head. “We’re taking a break. We’re gonna eat now,” Jason’s stomach sings happily at that. “And then we’re gonna take a two hour nap.”

Leo frowns. “As much as I would give anything - literally, anything - to sleep right now, two hours is too much. I still need to finish my prototype, and find cables and—”

“Yeah,” Jason says. “I still need to revise for Government 40—”

“You will sleep,” Piper says, voice hard as stone.

They blink.

“Fine,” Leo says, hands in the air.

“Yeah, okay,” Jason nods.

“Good,” Piper smiles then. She gets up from her chair, knees and legs protesting, used to their motionlessness. The boys get up too, Jason making a face at Leo, who laughs too loud in the quiet library.

“Now, MIT Boy, Future Mr President,” she says, linking each of her arms with one of her boys. “Let’s get out of here.”

They step out of Lamont Library into the bright morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never in my life been to harvard, i dont know how libraries work there but who the fuck cares


End file.
